Kinzoku
Backstory Kinzoku was a normal boy living out closer to a forest then a city. One day, he was playing with a friend from school, when a wave of energy disintegrated all of him and his friend, except for his brain. The scientist that made it found his brain, and in pity, made him a robot body. Except the scientist had a plan to use him as a bodyguard, and as a fetching boy for them. For 8 months he was trapped inside his body, with no control. Then he got into a fight while trying to get some materials for them, and got knocked around, which broke the chip that controlled him. He gained full control of his body, and slaughtered the monster guard, flew back to the outpost, and destroyed it. Afterwords, he joined the Heroes Association to help the world with other monsters, and other evil Associations. Personality Kinzoku is a normally quiet person, and a rule follower. He is a little blunt, and doesn't like being told what to do, due to his past. He believes in true heroics, and looks up to Satamia because even if was in a lower class than most better liked heroes, he is a hero because he wants to help. He and Genos are good freinds, and they talk about their robotic bodies and Satamia alot of the time. Apperance Kinzoku wears a simple black leather jacket with nothing underneath it. He is insanely pale, and has brown hair and orange eyes. He has a orange arm, and a "normal" arm. He wears black pants. and black and white sneakers. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''Kinzoku is strong enough to easily shatter a building designed to withstand missile strikes, and plow though a Demon level monster. '''Immense Durability: Kinzoku has survived being thrown into three buildings, with nothing but a dazed look and some minor marks. Immense Speed: '''Kinzoku can keep pace with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, and even catch him off guard and break his sword blade on his hand. '''Heightened Senses: '''Kinzoku has built-in senors, which tells him their speed their going at, the power behind their strike, and how to dodge or block it. Cannot track God-level opponents like Satamia or Boros. Robotic Abilites '''Built in Weaponry: '''Kinzoku has many weapons built into his body, which include: '''Laser Eyes: '''Kinzoku favorite ability, Kinzoku fires super hot red beams from his eyes. Can be turned higher or lower. '''Gatling Guns: '''Kinzoku can form Gatling Guns from his forearms, which both have enough power to shred a steel wall. '''Missiles: '''Kinzoku has a missile launcher built into his stomach, with six missiles inside. Powerful enough to cause Elder Centipede to flinch. '''Chainsaws: '''Kinzoku form two small chainsaws from his wrists, giving he a boost in melee power. '''Boosters: '''Kinzoku can fly at high speeds with his jet booster located on his feet. He can also use them for combat. Fighting Style Kinzoku fights in a simple way, with straight, rapid fire punches, and high power straight kicks. '''Tank Mode (タンクモード Tankumōdo): '''Kinzoku forms his Gatling Guns and Missiles, firing both of them at the same time. '''High Power Beam (ハイパワービーム Haipawābīmu): '''Kinzoku cranks his beams power to the max, creating a huge spiral beam. '''Boost Kick (ブーストキック Būsutokikku): '''Kinzoku flies in with his boosters, flips around, and kicks them while switching on his boosters. '''Overclock (オーバークロック Ōbākurokku'''): '''Kinzoku clocks his core to produce more power, causing him to leak radiation, and give an increase to his physical abilities and his lasers, and gives his other weapons a radioactive touch. A downside is that he can damage his core, and leaves radiation everywhere. Quotes ''"Um. Why? Why should I do it, when you can do it yourself?" ''Kinzoku after being asked to do something. ''"Finalizing: Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. Hardened Criminal, with multiple cases of homicide. Known for his speed and skill. I must eliminate you." ''Kinzoku meeting Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. ''"Hello, Genos. How is the Doctor?" ''Kinzoku starting up some small talk with Genos. Trivia Kinzoku is Japanese for Metal. Kinzoku is primarily made of a kevlar-steel hybrid. Kinzoku bullets and missiles are cloned inside his body, then loaded. Kinzoku runs on a nuclear core. Kinzoku has a orange arm due to them running out of fake skin to cover him.